Brides of Dracula
'Brides of Dracula' '' Purpose: Brides of Dracula are a cult of personality surrounding Count Motherfucking Dracula. Their highest purpose is to have a good time. ''Doctrine: ''A fully organized motorcycle club, the Brides live by two simple rules. First, ''Fuck the World; ''don't let other people tell you what the rules are and get you down. No Prince, no Masquerade, no speed limits, and no taxes. The only people who matter are the ones you ride with. Second, they're ''Top of the Food Chain, ''and that makes them entitled to whatever they can take, and to do whatever they get away with. That means if the Prince can enforce his laws he's a bigger dog and he's worth respecting. If he can't, he's meat. ''Membership: ''Any Kindred has the opportunity to join the Brides. Most of the Brides are neonates, and the predominant clans are the Gangrel and Daeva, followed by the Nosferatu. A full quarter of the world's Bruja ride with the Brides. Despite their name they take men as well as women, and any fucker who wants to make an issue of a guy being a Bride can take it up with him and his sisters. The Brides of Dracula take mortal and ghoul members as well, and while ghoul members can raise as high in the ranks as their talents allow, humans never progress beyond the first dot of Status without being Embraced. 'Initiation Benefits' • Prospects are treated more as property than as individuals. They're given all the scutwork, and expected to do it without complaint. The character gains the Tolerance for Biology Merit free of charge. Mortals who ride with the Brides are limited to this status. •• To become a full member the Prospect must select, chase down, and kill a human quarry without the use of weapons. This counts as premeditated killing, and is therefore a Humanity 2 breaking point for Kindred. If successful she gets her cut - a leather jacket or vest with the Brides of Dracula patch - and gains a free dot of either Brawl or Drive. ••• The character gains two dots of Allies (Street: Gangs), reflecting her friends in the biker community. She also gains access to the custom Devotions listed below. •••• A real Bride doesn't let any fucker tell her what to do. The character gains the Indomitable Merit free of charge. ••••• Unlike many vampires, The Brides don't expect to be immortal. Live fast, die young, leave a good looking corpse... and then live fast some more, until you die again. A Bride who has reached this high a status is surely living on borrowed time, and she knows it. It's said that Dracula himself wears ten red fangs, representing the most worthy of the Brides, and the fondest dream of any Bride is that one day Dracula will eat her heart and sew an eleventh onto his cut. The character gains the Cursed Merit free of charge. ''"Motherfucker, only Count Fucking Dracula can kill me." 'Devotions' Toughest SOB in the Room (Majesty ••, Resilience ••) : Every point of lethal or aggravated damage the character takes becomes a bonus on Majesty rolls (to a maximum of +5) until healed or the end of the scene. : As written, except that this power costs 10 Beats to learn. Cowboy Shot (Auspex •, Celerity ••) : Negates any penalties from firing or using a weapon while on a moving vehicle. : As written, except that this power costs 5 Beats to learn. 'Source' ''The Danse Macabre, ''pp 87-91. Category:Cults Category:Brides of Dracula Category:Shadow Cults Category:Devotions Category:Translations